


мишка, ты меня охраняй

by lordeoftheworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Quickening Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordeoftheworld/pseuds/lordeoftheworld
Summary: Да, и Донхек однажды будет смачно отсасывать член Марка Ли, пока его фанаточки будут слёзно умолять, чтобы тот подписался на них в твиттере. Ведь у Марка давно оформлена пожизненная подписка на жизнь Донхека, которая, увы, ограничивает общение с другими группис.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	мишка, ты меня охраняй

**Author's Note:**

> вэлл  
> просто одно порно по одному классному арту, который, увы нельзя сливать (

Донхёк не пропускает ни единого концерта, скупает весь мерч, а его комната больше похожа на алтарь, перед которым он своеобразно молится каждый вечер, пересматривая концерты на небольшом экране смартфона, подкрепляя всё это отличной вечерней дрочкой. Плакаты со стен не смотрят осуждающе, а сообщения в директе всегда мигают значком "прочитано". Следовательно, Донхёку совсем не стыдно за свои действия. Ему не стыдно за нюдсы и все те тысячи сообщений, в которых расписано, как и в каких позах Марк Ли отпялил бы его прямо за сценой после концерта.

Ребят из этой группы вполне можно назвать бунтарями и так далее: от их текстов кружится голова, а под музыку было бы не жалко сдохнуть прямо на танцоле. Донхёк делал это тысячу и миллиард раз, сливаясь с толпой в одно целое на каждом концерте, не боясь быть утянутым в слэм. Гитарные дорожки и барабанные соло вводили в транс огромный зал, состоящий из потных, слипшихся тел. Попросите Хэчана (именно так Донхек записан в инстаграме и твиттере) описать хотя бы один концерт, то он пошлёт вас, так и не дав целостного ответа. Концерты не запоминают — их проживают, причём с таким рвением, что потом ползёшь домой прямо по обочине, или ночуешь с парочкой придурковатых панков прямо в ближайшем парке на лужайке из искусственного газона. 

Донхёк не один такой. Существует множество других фанатов, которые устраивают слежки за группой: караулят их под окнами отеля, покупают билеты на каждый концерт тура, воруют нижнее белье из фургона. Ли тоже раньше занимался этим, пока ему не наскучило. Марк Ли был их чёртовым богом. Персональным богом для Донхека. И не очень-то хотелось этого небожителя расстраивать или гневать своим поведением.

Именно поэтому Хэчан решил, что действовать надо немного с другой стороны. Долбление чужих личных сообщений оказалось довольно действенным планом, вкупе с особой популярностью Донхека в фанатских кругах.

"Сучка Марка Ли"

"Подстилка"

"Иу, да он готов отсосать Марку просто за то, что у него есть член и он умеет играть на гитаре"

Да, и Донхек однажды будет смачно отсасывать член Марка Ли, пока его фанаточки будут слёзно умолять, чтобы тот подписался на них в твиттере. Ведь у Марка давно оформлена пожизненная подписка на жизнь Донхека, которая, увы, ограничивает общение с другими группис. Ну, по крайней мере Ли хочется в это верить, ведь не зря аккаунт канадца высвечивает многозначное число подписчиков и однозначное число подписок, в которые входят остальные участники, тур-менеджер и славный Ли Донхёк. 

Фанат, который смог — скажут завистливые сучки. 

Но они окажутся правы и так дальше и будут подписаны на его странички в соц сетях, лайкая каждый новый пост. Донхёк обзаведётся собственными фанатами, такими же хорни людишками, которые закидывают сцену во время выступлений своим нижним бельём и любовными записочками, попадающими в мусорный бак вслед за кучей ненужного тряпья. Ли не осуждает их и понимает чужое рвение, частично видит в таких фанатках себя. Но он намного хуже. Он готов сталкерить и преследовать тур-автобус на родительской тачке. Именно Донхёк постоянно находится в первом ряду, знает каждую песню от корки до корки и может назвать любую информацию о группе вплоть до марки бас-гитары, фиолетовой красавицы, принадлежащей Накамото Юте. Но какое дело до деревяшек, когда у Хэчана в арсенале имеется кое-что поинтереснее. 

Номер телефона чертового Марка Ли. 

И Донхек продолжает в том же духе: фотографии, мемы, нюдсы. Пошлые сообщения в особо удачные дни, в дни перед концертами и печальные сообщения, когда Донхек немного выезжает кукушкой из этого измерения, жалуясь на свою никчемную жизнь. Марк всё это видит, но не блокирует. Младший даже может поклясться, что однажды появлялась иконка "абонент печатает сообщение". Об этом он уже конечно же не строчит в своём блоге. Всё это его маленький секретик, поэтому никто не должен знать, что Хёк располагает такой довольно личной информацией. Да и тем более он уже максимально приблизился к своей цели. 

[любимый♡]: донхёк? 

Именно этой ночью Донхёк ужирается текилой и пакует шмотки в Атланту, зная, что он наконец-то опустится на колени не только перед своим алтарем. 

***

Жизнь — удивительный круговорот событий. Донхёк скорее описал её как бассейн, который полон горячих тел, не знающих куда приткнуть себя в этом пространстве. Ли находился бы в самой его середине, и, возможно, кто-нибудь стоял у него на плечах, придавливая весом на самое дно. Сейчас происходит примерно то же самое: парень где-то на задворках арены, он не скачет от эйфории, а музыка вовсе проносится мимо ушей. Донхёк пропускает всё веселье, напряжённо думая о следующих нескольких часах. 

Ничего не представляющий из себя девятиклассник Донхёк снова вслеляется в тело первокурсника Хэчана, который знает каждый гей бар в своём городе и знает, где можно достать травку по божеским ценам. Всего этого не было, пока Донхёк по уши не влюбился в Марка Ли, плакат с которым был у любой уважающей себя ученицы средней школы.

В голове крутится чёртово голосовое сообщение, которое чёртов Марк Ли записал ему прямо на саундчеке. 

"Малыш, встретимся в Атланте" 

Что и происходит. 

Они устраиваются прямо на полу гримерки. Марк не спешит, смотрит исподлобья, в одной руке у него сигарета, тлеющуя у губ, а второй он расстегивает ширинку и ремень, пытаясь все-таки быстрее стянуть их до колен. Это та долгожданная встреча пьянит точно так же, как и тот дорогой виски, который трофейно красуется на полке в кабинете их продюсера. Донхек смотрит на гитариста снизу вверх, голова кружится от запаха самокрутки неизвестного происхождения, а пальцы сильнее цепляются за слипшийся ворс ковра. В такой момент даже не думаешь о том, сколько таких фанатов как он было разложено прямо у подножия старого кожаного дивана, на который Марк почему-то не додумался его пригласить. Донхёк в принципе и не жалуется. Под юбкой начинает ныть возбуждение, сердце бьётся в такт шуму барабанов в ушах. 

— Я могу тебе отсосать, — выпаливает Хэчан, еле пополняя лёгкие воздухом. Мечта должна исполнится, и он любой ценой достигнет её. Марк флегматично кидает на него взгляд и поджигает очередную сигарету. 

—Малыш, думаю, мы и без этого хорошо проведём время, — он заканчивает фразу прямо у чужих губ, выдыхая в них табачный дым. Донхёк же глупо пытается втянуть в себя эту эфемерную горечь, которая уже просто растаяла в пространстве. 

Старший придерживает Донхека под головой своей мазолистой от игры ладонью и быстро спускается поцелуями по его шее, покусывая и оставляя блестящие следы. Огонёк так и тлеет между его пальцев, пока он не тушит его об угол дивана, чтобы снова припасть к губам Донхека. Последний из последних сил держится на локтях, чтобы не рухнуть назад, но Марк опережает его, наваливаясь и толкая ладонью в грудь. 

—Просто наслаждайся. Не думай, что ты один любишь передернуть на чужие фотки, — прикусывает скулу и опускается на грудь влажными поцелуями, распахивая глупую девчачью блузку (не единственную в гардеробе Хэчана), которая завязана в узел у младшего над пупком, который обводит кончиком языка. 

Тело Донхёка горит в агонии, он выгибается в спине и жалобно скулит, пока гитарист держит его за запястья, пригвождая к полу. Старший добирается до поясницы, проводя кончиком носа по поясу юбки, щекоча своим дыханием втянутый от напряжения живот. Марк смотрит исподлобья на реакцию Донхека, который освободился из его хватки и прикрывает ладонями лицо. 

—Забавно. Все те вещи, о которых ты мне писал... Тебе же не было так сдыдно, когда ты отправлял их мне. Что же произошло сейчас? — Марк отстраняется и садится, медленно отодвигая каждую складочку клетчатой юбки, чтобы пробраться под неё. Донхёк рвано дышит, но ничего не отвечает, готовый прикрыть рот, чтобы лишние стоны не вырвались наружу.

Гитарист оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра прежде чем забраться дальше. Чужая кожа под кончиками пальцев нежная и упругая, лучше чем у любой девчонки: Марк сильно впивается в неё пальцами, слегка сжимая, и представляет, какие синяки могут остаться. А зачем фантазировать, если можно убедиться самостоятельно? Поэтому он совсем слегка отодвигает подол, оголяя загорелое бедро и осторожно трется о него щекой, не касаясь промежности. 

—Может повторишь то, что писал мне в личку? Я что-то не могу припомнить всё, — он оставляет на чужой ляжке самый настоящий укус: два полумесяца сталкиваются, оставляя в середине покрасневшее пространство. Донхёк ойкает и тоже приподнимается на локтях, Марк же опирается лядонью в пол прямо между его ног, так и не отрываясь от чужой конечности, продолжая размашистыми движениями зализывать укус, успевший немного потемнеть и набухнуть. Кожа на вкус солёная и отдаёт кислинкой на кончике языка в самом конце. 

—Я хотел, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Прямо на полу, в гримерке после концерта. Я бы давился твоим членом, а после ты бы вдалбливался в меня, зажимая мне рот ладонью, которая бы потом спустилась ниже на шею, сдавливая её так, что в глазах бы темнело от нехватки кислорода. 

Марк практически не дышит и резко поддаётся вперёд за очередным поцелуем. Донхёк серьёзно завёл его. Слова, срывающиеся с его губ, будоражат сильнее, чем фотки в нижнем белье (без него) или ровный строй букв. Намного прикольнее видеть человека перед собой, чувствовать его дыхание и видеть затуманенный взгляд.

—У нас есть двадцать минут. Пока парни раздают автографы, — Донхек разочарованно стонет и хватается за чужую шею, оставляя последний поцелуй. 

—Нам нужно поторопиться. 

Гитарист и пытается это сделать: стягивает наконец с себя уродливые скинни с прорезями на коленях и хватает у основания член, проходясь свободной рукой снизу вверх. Младший задирает клетчатое недоразумение, которое и предметом одежды еле назовёшь, демонстрируя розовое кружевное белье, немного прозрачное, недавно купленное по уцененке. Через него отлично можно видеть очертания среднего размера члена с покрасневшей головкой, которую парень потирает кончиками пальцев прямо через ткань. 

—У тебя татуировка на лобке?— это горячо, продолжил бы Донхёк, если бы старший раздраженно не потянул его на себя за лодышку, облаченную в белый гольф. И действительно, у гитариста имелась отзеркаленная надпись, которую он тщательно выбривал несколько раз в месяц. Донхёк может поклясться, что когда-нибудь набьет имя Марка прямо на внутренней стороне бедра. Будет забавно. 

—По малолетству думал, что это будет прикольно, — он пожимает плечами, скользя ладонями по бокам младшего, подбираясь к куску ткани, который прикрывает член. Марк тянет белье вниз, а оно скручивается в жгут, так оставаясь висеть на одной из лодышек в такой форме. 

Смазки и презервативов под рукой нет, нужно лезть в дорожную сумку и рыться в ней. Это слишком долго, поэтому, не раздумывая, гитарист плюёт на ладонь, затем смазывая слюною чужой член, который и без этого блестел от предекуляра. Марк придерживает чужой член у основания, массируя головку внутренней стороной ладони — сухой и горячей. Донхек извивается под ним и сильнее сжимает в пальцах ворс ковра, скрипящий от напряжения. На всю комнатушку раздаются невнятные всхлипы и поскуливания. Марку нравится то, что он слышит. При всём желании Донхёк бы даже смог стать прекрасным вокалистом, думается ему. Но есть же вещи повеселее. Зачем петь, если можно трахаться с тем, кто тоже умеет это делать. Если честно, гитарист бы просто ревновал этот фальцет. Пусть эти звуки останутся только для его ушей.

Старший наконец-то заходит чуть дальше, большим пальцем надавливая на сжатую дырочку. Донхёк снова дёргается под его прикосновением, но пытается расслабиться и принять в себя больше одного пальца, что проблемой скорее всего и не будет, ведь он каждую ночь проводит в компании фантазий и вкладок с порно. Отверстие, покрасневшее и растянутое, с лёгкостью принимает три пальца, гитарист двигается медленно, игнорируя спешку. Оглаживает стенки, которые все равно плохо поддаются из-за отсутствия смазки. Донхек же пытается дотянуться до чужого члена, чтобы огладить пальцами каждую венку и помассировать уретру, надавливая на неё и пачкаясь в предекуляре, который затем размазывается по всей длине. Марк дышит загнанно, но особое рвение оценивая, даря младшему лёгкий чмок в губы, который кажется более неловким, чем всё происходящее. 

Марк не особо любит нежничать: обычно он сразу опускает желающего перепихнуться на колени, а тот сразу просекает, что к чему. В этом случае хочется чего-то иного. Чувств? Гитарист не знает, что он испытывает к этому парню, который вот уже два года достаёт его своим существованием. Но парочки откровенных фотографий и эмоциональных срывов в личных сообщениях было вполне достаточно, чтобы Марк проникся. Обёртка оказалась с довольно приятным наполнением. 

Они соприкасаются лбами, обмениваются кислородом и тяжёлыми вздохами. Донхёк практически задыхается из-за ощущений и стоящей в воздухе дымки, которую всё никак не может развеять сквозняк, отчётливо проходящийся по оголенным бедрам. Марк замирает на секунду, сильнее вжимается в лоб чужим, чтобы вытащить из Хэчана пальцы. Слюна — самая хуевая смазка. И гитарист прекрасно это знает. Он чертыхается и оставляет парня на ковре, чтобы быстро метнуться до сумки. Донхёк же практически не успевает ощутить этой разлуки: надрачивать собственный член так же приятно. 

Марк слишком правильный для бунтаря-фронтмена рок группы, который любит на досуге трахать фанаток и принимать лёгкие наркотики на задних сиденьях тур автобуса, переодически после этого устраивая дебоши с другими участниками. Но про защиту в принципе забывать не стоит, поэтому ему приходится немного помучаться, прежде чем вскрыть упаковку из фольги и раскатать латекс по набухшему члену. Донхёк наблюдает за всем этим, оперевшись на локти, его глаза прикрыты практически и на половину, и он вот-вот кончит просто от одного взгляда на Марка, чей стояк наконец-то окажется в нём. Гитарист даже не успевает долго побывать пред чужими очами и снова нависает над младшим, подхватив его под талию. Головка члена осторожно пристраивается к расслабленной дырочке, сверху Марк добавляет смазки, сразу распределяя её по возбуждению, его и донхёкову. 

Последний поцелуй в оголенный живот и первый толчок в горячее нутро. Донхёк весь сжимается и широко распахивает глаза, пытаясь пережить агонию. Марк делает первые толчки, немного меняя позу — пристраивается сзади, прижимаясь торсом к спине Хэчана и поддерживая его ногу под коленом так, чтобы проникновение происходило под нужным углом. Младший вжимается макушкой куда-то в район плеча и ключицы гитариста, всё так же поскуливая. Движения плавные, но становятся чуть резче, когда воспоминание о времени снова навязчиво начинает давить на происходящее. Донхёк старается подмахивать бёдрами, чуть выпячивая задницу назад, сталкиваясь ею с чужими тазобедренными косточками до хлопка.

Марк уже не пытается себя сдерживать: разрядка наступит скоро, и член Донхёка становится горячее от прилившей крови. Донхёк сам пытается держать позу, пока старший протискивается у него между бёдер, чтобы ухватиться за возбуждение, мучительно, не в такт, проводить по нёму от основания до головки. Толчки становятся быстрее, Марк рычит в чужую шею, оставляет засос и напоследок цепляет мочку уха с блестящей сережкой. Кажется именно это становится отправной точкой для Хэчана, который буквально плачет и надрывается в стоне, кончая в ладонь гитариста. Старший следует за ним, возвращая ладони на его бедра, вдалбливаясь в покрасневшую дырочку, которая после оргазма продолжает сжиматься вокруг члена. Гитарист чувствует это сопротивление и кончает следом, обнимая размякшее тело поперёк груди. 

—Ты же ещё придёшь к нам на концерт? — они практически не меняют своё положение. У Марка даже нет сил, чтобы выйти из Донхёка. Он шарится рукой по паркету, чтобы найти начатую пачку сигарет. Закуривает прямо в помещении, выдыхая дым куда-то в загривок младшего, который лежит с закрытыми глазами, не в состоянии поверить в произошедшее. 

—Приду, если не сотрёшь мой номер из телефонной книжки.


End file.
